


Delirium

by Loony_yellow



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джона Уотсона было своё собственное, личное безумие, которое отравляло его кровь всё больше и больше. Имя этому безумию было мистер Шерлок Холмс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> лат. delirium — безумие, бред. Делирий — психическое расстройство, протекающее с нарушением сознания (от помрачённого состояния до комы). Характеризуется наличием истинных преимущественно зрительных, галлюцинаций и иллюзий, и, как следствие, — вторичным бредом.   
> \---  
> Иллюстрация к тексту от несравненной **Fox-L** : http://s2.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2012/05/6398978711c65ed3f14e303d7f36f7bd.jpg

«— Он ведет себя очень странно. Я бы сказал, он немного не в себе.  
— Думаю, что не стоит беспокоиться, — заметил я. — Я не раз убеждался, что в его безумии есть метод.  
— Скорее в его методе есть безумие, — пробормотал инспектор».  
(с) Рейгетские сквайры

«Холмс слишком одержим наукой — это у него уже граничит с бездушием. Легко могу себе представить, что он вспрыснет своему другу небольшую дозу какого-нибудь новооткрытого растительного алкалоида, не по злобе, конечно, а просто из любопытства, чтобы иметь наглядное представление о его действии. Впрочем, надо отдать ему справедливость, я уверен, что он так же охотно сделает этот укол и себе. У него страсть к точным и достоверным знаниям».  
(с) Этюд в багровых тонах

*

_В голове туман, тени приближаются со всех сторон. Сквозь полупрозрачную дымку он видит силуэты, тёмные, аморфные, чувствует, как запястий касаются холодные скользкие пальцы, соскакивают, тянут вниз, вниз, вниз-вниз-вниз. Он проваливается в темноту, это ад, не иначе, это адское пламя щекочет его обнажённые ступни. Он мечтает больше никогда ничего не чувствовать, не уходить в забытье, мечтает остаться живым, как раньше._

_— Господи, — шепчет кто-то рядом, голос преломляется, эхом отдаётся в ушах, отскакивает от барабанных перепонок и загнанной птицей носится по черепной коробке, отбивает непонятный ритм, бьёт, бьёт, бьёт, проламывает череп изнутри. — Господи, Уотсон._

_У него сухо в горле, и пот застилает глаза. И вокруг него носятся образы, тёмные и безучастные. Он чувствует холодное на лбу, а потом проваливается куда-то в темноту и безграничную, бесконечную пустоту._

***

Говорят, безумие приходит постепенно. Оно просачивается в твою жизнь и твою кровь, порабощает разум, заставляет творить чёрте что.

У каждого человека безумие своё. Доктор Уотсон видел немало людей, которые сходили с ума по абсолютно разным причинам, будь то невозможность быть рядом с любимыми людьми, тяжелейшие ранения, военная служба с сопутствующими ей ужасами…

У Джона Уотсона было своё собственное, личное безумие, которое отравляло его кровь всё больше и больше. Имя этому безумию было мистер Шерлок Холмс.

***

_Улицы Лондона запружены людьми, кэбы стучат колёсами по брусчатке, кучеры подгоняют лошадей. От каждого удара хлыста Уотсон вздрагивает, зачем-то тянется к шляпе и поправляет её._

_Девушка идёт навстречу — улыбается — опускает взгляд. Он не смотрит — идёт дальше — спотыкается. Сбивается с шага — останавливается — тяжело вздыхает. Прикрывает глаза._

_— Что, совсем плохо, Джон? — голос шелестит в ушах, эхом отдаётся в черепной коробке._

_— Уйди, Нортон, уйди, тебя не существует, — сквозь зубы цедит Уотсон. — Ты умер. Умер в Афганистане._

_— Открой глаза, Джон. Открой. Если я умер, то кто же тогда перед тобой?_

_Уотсон открывает глаза — напротив стоит Нортон Абель, целый и невредимый, и форма на нём та, старая, военная, покрытая пылью, кровью и ещё Бог знает чем._

_— Кто я, Джон?_

_Уотсон чувствует, как сознание покидает его, оседает на мостовую. Вокруг суетятся люди, кричат, но он этого уже не слышит._

***

Война в его душе не умирала никогда. Иногда она утихала, уходила на задний план и как будто пряталась, набиралась сил, чтобы потом снова появиться, безжалостно и беспощадно вгрызаясь в жизнь острыми зубами, рвала на части. 

Не бывает людей, которые видели войну хотя бы мельком, и она не оставила бы в их душах свой грязный след. Не существует достойной замены воспоминаниям, существуют только вещи, являющиеся временными заменителями. Но стоит только слегка расслабиться... 

Он всегда находил отдушины в общении со своим другом Шерлоком Холмсом, в прогулках с Мэри по парку до её печальной кончины, в медицине, когда имел дело не с теми ранами, что оставляет порох, в вечерних посиделках за интересной беседой. Он мог назвать себя, в общем-то, довольно счастливым человеком. И никому не рассказывал о том, что мерещилось ему в тёмных переулках угловатого Лондона, когда он один возвращался домой. И уж точно никогда и никому не пожелал бы рассказать о страхах, поселившихся в его голове.

Джон Уотсон был достаточно прагматичным человеком, чтобы стараться быть счастливым здесь и сейчас. 

Но всегда есть что-то, что сбивает с выбранного пути. Что-то, что появляется в жизни любого и изменяет её навсегда. Если, конечно, человек не привык прятаться от мира за семью замками, ведя спокойную жизнь с женой, тремя ребятишками и пухлой краснощёкой кухаркой, которая печёт пироги по воскресеньям. Так уж вышло, что он таким человеком, как бы ни старался, не был, не мог им быть.

Шерлок Холмс... Однажды он стал для Джона Уотсона всем и больше никогда, если уж говорить начистоту, не смог бы потерять это звание. Он был прекрасно-недосягаемым, желанно-далёким. Уотсон, будучи натурой романтичной, творческой, любил подбирать красивые, меткие, верные эпитеты своим чувствам к Шерлоку Холмсу. Это началось с первого дня их знакомства, с первого же дня доктор Уотсон поразился манерам Холмса: манере мыслить, смотреть на мир, говорить, вести себя, одеваться, работать. Холмс был уникальным, Холмс был невероятным.

Холмс был безумцем и сделал таким же Уотсона.

***

_Тепло медленно разливается по венам. Тепло порабощает, заставляет все внутренности свернуться клубком — не то змеиным, не то кошачьим. Внутренности плавятся, и когда тепло превращается в жар, кажется, будто внутри горит огонь, прямо из сердца, языки пламени проникают везде — в ступни, в голову, стучат в висках, дрожат в кончиках пальцев._

_Языки пламени съедают его, сжигают дотла._

_Уотсон улыбается._

***

Однажды ранним утром Уотсон проснулся от странного ощущения, будто рядом с ним в комнате кто-то есть. Постаравшись аккуратно перевернуться, он по возможности незаметно просунул руку под подушку и схватил холодный ствол револьвера. Потом повернулся и прицелился в темноту.

Тусклый свет газовых фонарей на улице совсем не освещал комнату, лишь бросал призрачные отсветы на подоконник. Медленно сев в кровати, Уотсон спросил:

— Кто здесь?

Минутная тишина: у него даже начала затекать рука с зажатым в ней оружием, — а в следующее мгновение прямо из тёмного угла вывалился, действительно вывалился, Холмс. От неожиданности Уотсон еле успел сдержаться, чтобы не нажать на курок, а Холмс упал к кровати, вцепившись одеревеневшими пальцами в простыни и одеяло, потянул на себя, и лицо его было невероятно бледное, глаза запавшие, и под ними залегли тени.

— Уотсон… — захрипел он, — Уотсон, он там, Сэндфорд там!

Глаза его были полны ужаса, и, прохрипев эту непонятную фразу, Холмс упал без чувств прямо на ковёр.

Военные реакции, слава Господу, не дали Уотсону замереть от шока, он подскочил с кровати. Сначала склонившись над Холмсом и убедившись, что у того есть пульс, зажёг свечу, выставил перед собой пистолет и вышел в гостиную.

По квартире гуляли сквозняки. Уотсон прошёл в комнату к Холмсу и закрыл створки настежь открытого окна. Пахло чем-то сладковатым, он втянул носом всё ещё холодный воздух и внезапно понял, что было с Холмсом. Скривившись, поискал на столе ампулы с опиумом, но ничего не нашёл. Тем не менее, в своей догадке он был уверен.

На всякий случай, пройдясь по всему дому, Уотсон дёрнул за ручку дверь спальни миссис Хадсон, но та не поддалась, и за ней стояла глухая тишина. Весь дом был пуст и спокоен, и только сладковатый дурманящий аромат всё ещё слегка ощущался в гостиной и комнате детектива.

Вернувшись к себе в спальню, Уотсон уложил Холмса к себе на кровать, прощупал пульс, ощутил тяжёлое дыхание. Прижавшись ухом к груди своего друга, он прикрыл глаза и стал слушать хриплые вдохи и выдохи, очень сильно досадуя на то, что не мог зажечь больше света и найти в шкафу чемоданчик с врачебными инструментами.

Дыхание Холмса было спокойным и чистым, только сердце колотилось так, будто он бежал марафон. Уотсон уже собирался отстраниться, когда рука Холмса вдруг легла ему на голову, пальцы погладили волосы, а потом зарылись в них. Это было непривычно и странно, но главное — это было приятно. Он позволил себе немного полежать под ласкавшей его рукой, вдыхал пропитанный сладостью запах под распахнутой рубашкой, чувствовал щекой нежность кожи.

Потом собрался с силами и резко отстранился. Рука Холмса безжизненной плетью свесилась с кровати. Уотсон накинул на плечи халат и вышел в гостиную. Несмотря на то, что за окнами стояло лето, ему было холодно, и он зажёг камин. Позже, когда пламя разгорелось, сев в кресло перед ним, Уотсон закурил сигару и погрузился в мысли.

Он сидел в кресле, курил сигару и думал о Шерлоке Холмсе, который спал в его кровати. О Боже, это звучало настолько двусмысленно, что Уотсону на мгновенье стало дурно. Или это было от всё ещё чувствующегося в воздухе опиумного дурмана?

***

_Когда теряешь спокойствие (это-называется-безумие, шепчет голос Нортона Абеля в голове), ищешь облегчение во всём, до чего могут дотянуться руки. Иногда руки дотягиваются до стоящего рядом человека, и тогда у тебя есть выбор: жить с этим человеком или убить его, просто потому, что на душе кошки скребут. Когда в жизни Уотсона появилась Мэри — он тогда совершенно отчаялся и понял, что нужно менять свою жизнь, — Уотсон выбрал «жить». Только судьба извратила желания, впрочем, как и всегда, и вместо «жить» вышло «медленно убивать»._

_Мэри никогда не могла понять его, никогда не могла понять аморальное влечение к Холмсу, никогда не могла понять аморальное влечение к преступлениям. Господи Боже, она ничего никогда не понимала. На что он надеялся? Чего он хотел?_

_Разделявшие их грани впивались в плоть и резали на части сухожилия в её тонких руках, покрывали бледную кожу странным узором капилляров — лопнувших, сосудов — лопнувших, мечтаний — разбитых вдребезги. Мэри боролась до последнего, но не смогла выстоять._

_Никто в целом свете не может противостоять Шерлоку Холмсу._

_Болезненный туман в голове не даёт сосредоточиться, но открывает глаза на всё, что казалось бы всегда лежало на поверхности, но было погребено под мишурой ненужных знаний, ежедневных сует, глупых переживаний. Туман в голове даёт свободу, порабощая. Туман в голове, наконец, позволяет сделать верные выводы, логические заключения._

_Джон Уотсон убил Мэри. Джон Уотсон осознаёт это. Джону Уотсону всё равно._

_Когда теряешь спокойствие (бе-зу-ми-е), ему на смену приходит благодатное равнодушие._

***

Говорить о некоторых вещах исключительно с врачебной точки зрения Джону Уотсону иногда бывало достаточно сложно. Всю свою жизнь он верил, что в его характере рядом с чувствами всегда сосуществовала логика. Конечно, не такая непоколебимая, как у его друга Шерлока Холмса, но всё же была. Была и помогала ему день ото дня держаться на плаву, помогала не верить в то, что вполне можно было принять за… сумасшествие? Да, пожалуй, это слово ближе всего к истине. Деля квартиру с Шерлоком Холмсом, достаточно трудно порой бывало верить не только своему внутреннему чутью, но и своим глазам. 

В определённый момент все умозаключения Джона Уотсона сбились с курса, оставляя логику где-то позади. Это было непривычно и даже немного страшно. Он старался никогда не верить в потустороннее, даже во время того дела о собаке Баскервилля, при этом всегда в душе надеясь, что его друг расскажет всю правду, раскроет глаза на мир, поставит все точки над i, подключит свою логику, изгнав воображение и его шутки.

Вот только всегда имеют место случаи, о которых не расскажешь даже хорошему другу. Потому что боишься, что засмеют и не поверят, назовут трусом и выдумщиком, лжецом.

И вот незадача, те случаи, когда видишь своих бывших сослуживцев посреди улицы, относятся как раз к таким случаям, о которых не принято говорить. Конечно, только тогда, когда сослуживцы эти, подобно некоему Нортону Абелю, погибли в сражении при Майванде.

***

_Он стоит на другой стороне улицы. Стоит, опершись на фонарный столб, и в зубах у него сигарета. Дешёвая сигаретка, самокрутка из дешёвой же бумаги, в которой забит дешёвый табак, источающий запах мертвечины, когда тлеет._

_Он стоит на другой стороне улицы, и Джон Уотсон застывает на месте, когда замечает его — трость с гулким стуком падает на мощёную мостовую._

_Он стоит на другой стороне улицы, видит Джона и делает приветственный взмах рукой. Знакомо-гулко-в-сердце-отдаётся._

_Он стоит на другой стороне улицы, и Уотсон делает шаг ему навстречу. Шаг. Другой, третий._

_Он стоит… Кэб с гулким стуком проносится прямо перед лицом Уотсона, дорожная пыль обдаёт его с головы до ног, и извозчик выплёвывает сквозь зубы нецензурную брань, лошадь сбивается с шага._

_Он стоит?.._

_Уотсон смотрит. Нортон Абель исчез._

***

— Что с вами, Уотсон? — голос Холмса был взволнованным.

— У нас есть виски, Холмс? — без обиняков поинтересовался доктор.

— Да, в буфете, но что всё-таки случилось?

Уотсон молча подошёл к буфету, достал бутылку, открыл и налил себе немного. Потом подумал и налил ещё — почти до краёв.

— Уотсон? — Холмс встал и подошёл ближе. Доктор втянул носом воздух, запах своего друга — пряное, мятное, сладкое. В голове стучало церковным колоколом. Сделав два глотка, Уотсон упал в кресло и прикурил сигару.

— Ничего, — сказал просто.

Он уже почти верил, что не видел никакого Нортона Абеля.

***

_Абель появляется снова — в парке, когда Уотсон выходит подышать свежим апрельским воздухом. Он стоит поодаль и курит. И снова поднимает руку, приветствуя. На этот раз доктору удаётся подойти ближе, он видит запылённую афганской пылью военную форму, он видит крест, приколотый к этой груди посмертно. Изувечивших Абеля пуль Уотсон не видит._

_Уотсон закрывает глаза. Его военный товарищ пропадает, как будто его и не было. А был ли он?_

_Абель появляется снова. И снова, и снова, и снова, и снова, снова, снова, снова-снова-снова…_

_Именно это пишет доктор Джон Уотсон в своём личном дневнике._

_Именно это заставляет его прятать воспоминания за пьяной пеленой дешёвого виски._

***

Они только что закончили дело о бюстах Наполеона. Холмс всё больше отдалялся от Уотсона. Уотсон тоже не жаждал рассказывать своему другу о том, что происходило с ним.

Однажды он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит и успел увидеть, как Холмс прячет что-то в кармане домашнего халата. В последнее время Уотсон не задавал вопросов, но полу-безумная ухмылка на лице друга заставила его вздрогнуть и спросить:

— Холмс. Что там у вас?

Детектив посмотрел оценивающе, потом вынул кулак из кармана и поманил к себе Уотсона — молча, заговорщицки. Раскрыл ладонь, что-то ярко сверкнуло в отблесках пламени из камина.

— Жемчужина? — удивился Уотсон.

— Чёрная жемчужина Борджиев, — с триумфом воскликнул Холмс.

— Но как?..

— Элементарно, Уотсон. Это было просто элементарно! — воскликнул он и вдруг разразился громким смехом.

Уотсон схватил его за руку, резко дёрнул рукав халата; на бледной коже были видны следы инъекций — один, второй, третий.

— Господи Боже, — шёпотом сказал Уотсон. Но, вопреки сложившейся привычке, решил не читать нотации. Просто посмотрел внимательно, отпустил руку, подошёл к буфету и налил виски.

Уотсон считал, что не имел больше права корить Холмса в чём-то, потому что теперь любой мог укорить его, доктора Уотсона.

Именно в тот вечер Уотсон понял, что в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит 221В пробралось безумие — липкое, страшное, порабощающее.

***

_В грудной клетке разгорается огонь, обжигает, палит, заполняет лёгкие дымом. Уотсон мечется в кровати, сминает простыни напряжёнными, сведёнными в судороге пальцами. Рот открыт, но из него не вылетает ни слова, никаких попыток позвать на помощь, только хрип — горловой, животный._

***

Шерлока Холмса никто бы не смог назвать обычным человеком, нормальным человеком. Уотсон, зная его столько лет, никак не мог понять, до каких мер простиралось его безумие, и были ли у него вообще границы.

Но то, что он заражал им всех вокруг, было для Джона очевидным.

К Холмсу он давно испытывал не только дружеские чувства. Он не знал, когда точно это началось, но полностью отдавал себе отчёт в том, что это было ненормально. Сначала он считал это вполне обычным. Возможно, ему просто хотелось привлечь внимание Холмса. Любыми способами. Но позже, когда влечение — а по-другому называть это в определённый момент стало уже невозможным — перешло все границы, Уотсона обуял дикий, неконтролируемый страх.

Он никогда не задумывался об однополой любви, о содомии. Она считалась греховной, и оттого отношение его к ней было в большей степени негативным. 

Безумие, войдя в его жизнь, подарило благостное безразличие — и здесь тоже. И только почти фанатичная привязанность и боязнь потерять то малое, что у него было, сдерживала Уотсона от возможного обличения. Он просто не давал Холмсу поводов усомниться в том, что их отношения носят исключительно приятельский, дружеский характер.

Он не знал, как относится к мужеложству Холмс. На памяти Уотсона он мало когда оказывал знаки внимания хоть кому-то — мужчины, женщины, все они рассматривались им исключительно как объект наблюдений, объект, находящийся под стеклом его лупы. Любил ли Холмс когда-нибудь? Мог ли он вообще любить? Это оставалось для Уотсона загадкой, и он, не обладая дедукцией или какими-то обширными знаниями в человеческой натуре, вряд ли мог когда-либо её решить.

Холмс был... странным. Зная его уже не первый год, Уотсон всё равно очень часто не понимал его. Порой ему сложно было найти те самые нити, которые, сплетаясь воедино, создавали из себя череду логических выводов Шерлока Холмса. Смотря на то, как он решает свои «задачки», Уотсон чувствовал себя ни много ни мало свидетелем настоящего чуда, чуда под названием «дедукция». Чуда Шерлока Холмса, настоящего мастера своего дела, одного из самых умных и уж точно самого наблюдательного человека из всех, кого Уотсон знал. 

Он был уникальным, он был прекрасным, он был недосягаемым. Может быть, именно поэтому зародилось это аморальное, неправильное влечение?

***

_— Ты же умер, — шепчет Уотсон. — Ты же умер, Нортон, чёрт тебя дери._

_Абель ухмыляется — улыбка белозубая. А потом, скривив лицо в страшной, ужасной гримасе, цедит в ответ:_

_— Я знаю всё о тебе, Джон Уотсон, все твои самые грязные тайны. И я доберусь до тебя, видит Бог, я до тебя доберусь._

***

— Ваша очередь, — сказал Холмс.

— Что, простите?

— Ваша очередь, Уотсон, открывать карты. Ваша очередь рассказывать, что с вами. Теперь ваша очередь…

Он сидит в кресле у камина — в последнее время дел совершенно нет, и Холмс то и дело палит из револьвера по стенам и да, всё больше и больше убивает себя опиумом. 

Уотсон сел в соседнее кресло и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он понимал, что это правильно: открыться Холмсу, нужно было сделать это с самого начала, как только он впервые увидел Абеля. Нужно было рассказать всё, и тогда, возможно, получилось бы избежать того, что происходило с ним всё это время, — ужасного опьянения, ужасных мыслей, ужасного поведения. Вполне возможно, думал Уотсон, что это всё чей-то нехороший розыгрыш, чья-то неудачная шутка. Вполне возможно, учитывая, сколько подобных, отдающих чертовщиной дел распутал Холмс.

Уотсон тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

— Абель. Нортон Абель. — И замолчал, как будто только услышав фамилию и имя, Холмс мог сделать выводы и дать верное решение.

Но Холмс только спросил:

— Кто это?

— Мой армейский друг, — потом как-то странно, загнанно кашлянул и продолжил. — Мой мёртвый армейский друг.

Холмс смотрел на Уотсона какие-то жалкие мгновения — пристально, пронизывающе. Потом подскочил и умчался к себе в комнату. Уотсон тяжело вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

***

_Масляные пятна перед глазами стали почти привычны — он утопает в них каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз. Масляные пятна раскиданы жемчужинами по белоснежному полотну его мозга._

_Да, он может заглядывать себе в голову. Это почти как трепанация, только изнутри. Вот — стенка черепной коробки, вот — серое, похожее на кисель вещество. Как оно зовётся? Он забывает термины, понятия, слова._

_Он забывает всё, что только может существовать в его голове._

_Пусто, пусто, пусто._

_Смех эхом отдаётся в пустоте._

***

День был тёплым и погожим. Уотсон проснулся как никогда свежим и бодрым, и оттого ещё хуже было видеть в гостиной осунувшегося, как будто покрывшегося пылью детектива.

— Холмс! Мы обязаны прогуляться сегодня! — почти закричал он, шире открывая портьеры на окнах. — Какая прекрасная погода!

— Мой дорогой друг, — ответил Холмс совсем без энтузиазма, — мой дорогой Уотсон. Боюсь, я не смогу составить вам компанию сегодня.

— Вам нездоровится? — спросил Уотсон и подошёл ближе, наклонился над ним и всмотрелся в лицо: оно было не очень приятного землистого оттенка, глаза налились красным, а губы пересохли и покрылись коркой. — Что с вами, Холмс?

Он лишь отмахнулся:

— Бросьте! — сказал. — Бросьте, Уотсон, оставьте меня, идите, подышите свежим воздухом. Вам пойдёт на пользу!

Уотсон был обижен на Холмса, а потому просто тяжело вздохнул, кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

Тремя часами позже дом на Бейкер-стрит встретил его звенящей тишиной и пустыми комнатами. Обойдя весь дом, он понял, что Шерлока Холмса и след простыл. Миссис Хадсон обнаружилась на кухне, но на его вопрос о Холмсе не смогла сказать ничего ясного: она как всегда ничего не слышала и ничего не заметила.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Уотсон сел в кресло у потухшего камина, подкурил сигару и задумался. Вспомнив утреннее состояние Холмса, он невольно встревожился. Конечно, тот всегда мог здраво оценить своё состояние и вряд ли бы отправился туда, где его могла подстерегать опасность, чувствуя себя неважно или не предупредив Уотсона или миссис Хадсон. В конце концов, он прогнал из головы тревожные мысли, открыл справочник по лекарственным травам, лежавший на столе, и погрузился в увлекательное чтение.

К вечеру, когда сумерки стали ложиться на улицы Лондона, а для чтения пришлось зажечь лампы, Холмс так и не появился. Уотсон стоял у окна, вглядываясь в вечерний морок, стараясь разглядеть среди силуэтов знакомый, но это ни к чему не привело. В какой-то момент ему начали мерещиться непонятные образы, от которых он сбежал уже вполне привычным для себя образом — плеснув в стакан порцию виски. Позже он почувствовал себя дурно, упал в кресло, да так и просидел до поздней ночи, ощущая непонятный туман в голове, сухость во рту и странный тревожный страх, всё больше завладевавший его головой. Списав всё на отсутствие Холмса и тревогу за него, доктор заснул неспокойным сном прямо в кресле, то и дело просыпаясь от странных шорохов, стуков и звуков, впрочем, существовавших, по его глубокому убеждению, только в снах и затихавших, как только он открывал глаза.

К утру Холмс так и не появился.

***

_Сны._

_Прислужники страха и страдания, боли и лжи. Прислужники смерти._

_Сны — самое ужасное и прекрасное, что есть в жизни человека._

_Уотсон ненавидит свои кошмары._

***

Уотсон проснулся в ужасном состоянии. В ушах шумело, и голова шла кругом. Умывшись ледяной водой, он немного привёл себя в чувство и первым делом спросил у миссис Хадсон, не появлялся ли Холмс.

— Нет, мистер Уотсон, извините, мистера Холмса не было со вчерашнего дня.

— И он ничего не сказал, когда уходил?

Миссис Хадсон пожала плечами:

— Я не лезу в дела мистера Холмса. Он может прийти прямо сейчас, а может пропадать ещё неделю. В этом нет ничего странного — это же Шерлок Холмс.

Уотсон подумал, что да, верно, это же Шерлок Холмс, которому не писаны правила. И почему бы ему не уйти на сутки или больше, никого не предупредив? Конечно, он был обижен на Холмса — за то, что тот никак не отреагировал на его слова об Абеле, за то, что ушёл почти сразу в свою комнату. Впрочем, он со всей уверенностью мог назвать себя знатоком Шерлока Холмса, человеком, который знал его лучше всех, а потому здравый смысл подсказывал, что заявление об Абеле натолкнуло Холмса на какие-то мысли, которые требовали немедленного обдумывания, а после — немедленных действий. Но, чёрт возьми, как же Уотсон не любил, когда Холмс отправлялся куда-либо без него! 

Ему очень не хотелось сидеть дома и ждать его, напоминая самому себе прилежную жёнушку, но выбора не было, и Уотсон вернулся в гостиную, взял газету и принялся читать.

Когда он понял, что буквы расплываются перед его глазами, газета полетела в камин. Уотсон же встал с кресла и начал ходить из угла в угол по комнате. Потом, плюнув на всё, подошёл к двери Холмса, дёрнул за ручку и вошёл в пахнущее нафталином пространство, на ходу зажигая свет.

Тяжёлые шторы волнами свисали на окнах, не пропуская ни единого луча закатного солнца, красного, как… Уотсон был писателем даже больше, чем врачом, а потому предсказуемо сравнил этот свет с кровью. Кровавый закат, кровавый свет. Он невольно поёжился, встряхнул головой, прогоняя морок, и принялся осматривать комнату Холмса. 

Бумаги, колбы и пробирки, бутылки, ампулы, раскиданные рубашки. Всё было, как всегда — никаких намёков, никаких зацепок. А потом взгляд Уотсона зацепился за открытую книгу, лежащую на кровати. 

Взяв тяжёлый фолиант в руки, Уотсон вгляделся в узкую готическую вязь. Сощурил глаза, напряг взгляд. Когда он понял, о чём шла речь в тексте, на котором была открыта книга, руки его начали медленно подрагивать. Он без сил опустился на кровать Холмса, но оторваться от чтения так и не смог.

***

_«Следы Чёрной Жемчужины теряются во времени и пространстве, то и дело упоминания о ней всплывают то здесь, то там, окружённые кровавыми событиями и странными случайностями…»_

_Глаза застилает пелена. Морок, морок вокруг._

_«Существует много легенд, повествующих о том, как Чёрная Жемчужина попала в мир людей. Полинезийская легенда гласит, что черная устрица с жемчужиной была принесена в мир богом Оно, богом мира и плодородия, который сошел на Землю с небес по радуге. Он преподнес ее прекрасной принцессе Бора-Бора, как знак вечной любви…»_

_На улице лают собаки, звук их лая то приближается, то удаляется, Уотсон облизывает пересохшие губы._

_«Другая легенда повествует о юноше Зигуинчаре, которого против воли его увезли из Сенегала мавры. Удаляясь от дома, зная, что никогда не вернётся туда, Зигуинчар уронил единственную слезу, затерявшуюся в океанских волнах, которая и стала Чёрной Жемчужиной…»_

_Голову клонит в сон, сны вырываются на свободу — кружат, кружат вокруг, сгущаются сумерками над головой._

_«Согласно сказаниям, Чёрная Жемчужина приносит своему владельцу несчастья и горести. Большинство владельцев драгоценностью погибали при весьма трагичных обстоятельствах, порой случайных, порой странных…»_

_Он тянется к вороту рубашки и старается ослабить галстук, руки не подчиняются, дрожат, кадык под тонкой кожей, под белым воротником ходит ходуном._

_«Чёрная Жемчужина несёт в себе безумие, заражает им владельца и, подобно гангрене, распространяется на окружающих. Чёрная Жемчужина несёт в себе смерть, но притягивает к себе, манит, порабощает…»_

_Уотсон закрывает глаза — лампа затухает, гаснет, гаснет, тухнет… Уотсон закрывает глаза, откидывается на кровати и погружается в сон, тревожный, гнетущий._

_Он сжимает книгу в руках._

_Он знает, что когда проснётся, книги уже не будет._

***

Уотсон проснулся. Глаза не хотели открываться, ресницы прилипли друг к другу, как будто кто-то полил их ягодным сиропом. В комнате было душно и темно. В комнате Холмса, понял он.

Он спал в кровати Холмса, в одежде, в обуви — правый ботинок слетел с ноги и теперь тёмным пятном выделялся на светлом покрывале.

В голове было пусто и гулко. Он сел в кровати, осмотрелся, обул ботинок. Обхватил голову руками, стараясь вспомнить, воскресить забытое. Уотсон осмотрелся ещё раз, заглянул под кровать, разгладил и перестелил покрывало.

— Миссис Хадсон? — позвал он, выходя в гостиную; голос был хриплым.

— Вы ужасно выглядите, — сообщила та, входя в комнату с подносом, на котором громоздился чайник.

— Мистер Холмс не появлялся?

— Нет, доктор Уотсон. Не появлялся. Не было никого. Пустое, обычное утро без посетителей, писем, звонков в дверь…

Уотсон тяжело сглотнул вязкую слюну.

***

_Он знает, что когда проснётся, книги уже не будет._

***

Безумие не приходит просто так, доктор Уотсон знал это. Любое безумие в основе своей имеет толчок, который, может быть, не заметен с первого взгляда, но который всегда, всегда можно найти, стоит только покопаться хорошенько в собственной памяти, в собственных мыслях, чувствах, впечатлениях.

Всё в этом мире имеет первопричину.

Доктор Уотсон обязан был найти первопричину собственного безумия.

Три дня доктор Уотсон почти не спал, только сидел в кресле в одной и той же одежде, выкуривая сигару за сигарой, наполняя бокал виски, как только он пустел. Три дня доктор Уотсон позволял тревожным мыслям одолевать его, притаившимся по углам теням — пугать его, туману заползать в мысли и сжигать, сжигать, сжигать всё дотла.

На четвёртый день он встал, неспешно принял ванну, выкурил сигару, стоя у окна и вглядываясь в проходящих мимо прохожих.

С исчезновения Холмса пошёл пятый день.

***

_— Куда-то собрался, Джон? — Нортон сидит прямо на кровати, песок сыпется с его ботинок на ковёр._

_Уотсон вздыхает и выходит из комнаты. Опирается спиной на стену, прикрывает глаза и дышит тяжело, стараясь успокоиться, но куда там._

_— Ты хочешь найти Шерлока Холмса, верно? — Абель близко, слишком близко, он никогда не был так близко, никогда не был в этом доме, никогда… — Поищи, мой друг, поищи его в лондонских закоулках, там, где продают счастье._

_Он смеётся — громко, безумно, страшно. Он смеётся._

_Смех прерывается. Абель исчезает. Уотсон открывает глаза._

***

Одевшись, он попрощался с миссис Хадсон и вышел на шумные улицы Лондона.

Воздух опьянял его, он поступал в лёгкие и устраивал там эйфорию, пороховое безумие местного масштаба. Уотсон не знал, отчего это происходило, но романтичная часть его натуры подозревала, что всё дело было в лете — чуть пасмурном, но свежем и как никогда чистом для Лондона.

Ему было хорошо и плохо одновременно, когда он шёл по этим улицам. Его пьянил воздух, развращал, и в голове шумело. Он дышал всей грудью, не мог надышаться, и воздух будто прогонял морок из души. Будто очищал, будто обновлял. Будто легче дышалось на этих запруженных улицах — люди, повозки, кони, корзины.

Уотсон шёл по Лондону, всё дальше углубляясь в бедные кварталы; женщины становились всё обнажённее, мужчины — всё злее. Он решил послушаться совета Нортона Абеля, пойти искать Холмса в опиумных курильнях, только там он мог пропадать так надолго. Только опиум мог заставить его забыть обо всём на свете.

***

_Смех Нортона. Голос Нортона._

_Как будто мёртвые могут что-то знать._

_Как будто мёртвые могут давать советы._

_Как будто…_

_Уотсон встряхивает головой._

***

Опиумных курилен в Лондоне было столько, что получить свой кусочек счастья мог любой житель. Если, конечно, у него были на это деньги. Что дарил людям опиум? Забвение, расслабление, возможность почувствовать себя счастливым здесь и сейчас. Что он забирал? Какие-то мелочи. Всего лишь волю. Это совсем не высокая цена за мгновения счастья.

Опиумных курилен в Лондоне было столько, что искать в них Холмса было всё равно, что иголку в стоге сена. Это было бы просто невозможно, если бы Уотсон не знал точно, где проводить поиски.

***

_Если бы не вытаскивал его оттуда десятки раз — без сознания, стонущего, не в себе, горячего, тяжёлого, приникающего своим пылающим телом… Не в себе._

_Ты не в себе, Джон Уотсон._

***

Дверь открылась как по волшебству, и полуобнажённая девушка склонилась в полупоклоне, забирая у Уотсона трость и шляпу. Он проследовал по коридору и, отодвинув полупрозрачную, струящуюся между пальцев штору, зашёл в тёмное помещение. Окон не было, и в блёклом свете свечей под потолком кружился сизый дым. Уотсон всмотрелся в него, и у почувствовал, как закружилась голова.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, сэр? — женщина выплыла из-за спины, провела ладонью между лопатками. Уотсон осмотрелся: несколько мужчин сидели за столами. Малый зал, первый, для новичков и несостоятельных. Уотсону не сюда.

— Холмс. Мне нужен Шерлок Холмс, — сказал он хрипло.

Женщина улыбнулась, взяла его за руку и повела за собой. Губы у неё были ярко-красные…

_— Тебе нужен Шерлок Холмс? Возьми его, Уотсон, бери, он твой._

_Опиумный морок проникает в голову, затуманивает мысли._

_Возьми его, Уотсон!_

_Губы у неё…_

У неё красные губы, яркие, кричащие, вызывающие. По сравнению с бледной полоской рта на лице лежащего на кушетке в дальней комнате Холмса они просто непозволительно яркие. Уотсон присаживается около кушетки, женщина с поклоном выходит — Уотсон счастлив, теперь поблизости нет ничего кричаще-яркого.

— Холмс, — шепчет он и, когда не слышит ответа, проводит ладонью по щеке друга; щетина царапает кожу. Тот внезапно открывает глаза — зрачки огромные, чёрные, в них можно утонуть, думает Уотсон. Сглатывает тяжело, хочет убрать руку, но Холмс хватает, останавливает, подчиняет.

— Вы пришли, — говорит. — Вы пришли, Уотсон.

В зрачках можно утонуть.

_Утони._

Холмс подносит правую руку к его лбу, левой продолжая удерживать ладонь на своём лице. Он трогает лоб Уотсона, осторожно, одними подушечками, и замечает как бы между прочим:

— Горячий.

Ухмыляется — губы обветренные, сухие, бледные; притягивающие.

— Вы горячий, Уотсон.

Джон закрывает глаза — пальцы Холмса тут же проводят по опущенным векам.

_Отпусти себя, Джон._

_Отпусти себя, сколько можно терпеть._

_Джон…_

— Уотсон?..

— Уйдём отсюда, Холмс, — шепчет он. — Вернёмся домой.

Он чувствует, как Холмс отрицательно качает головой, а потом тянет на себя.

— У вас жар, — руки его скользят по лицу Уотсона, спускаются на шею, взметаются обратно, зарываются в волосы, нагло лезут под ворот рубашки. Уотсон рвано вздыхает. — У вас учащённое сердцебиение. И руки дрожат, Уотсон. Вы… Всё в точности, как я ожидал.

Холмс улыбается, а потом тянется к столу, где стоит кальян, и делает затяжку — губы, которые сжимают трубку, обветренные губы Холмса притягивают взгляд Уотсона, и он тяжело сглатывает густую слюну.

— Холмс, — сквозь крепко сжатые зубы цедит он и наклоняется к детективу ещё ближе. — Это всё чёртова жемчужина. Чёрная Жемчужина, выбросьте её.

— Вы бредите, мой друг, — отвечает Холмс, как ни в чём не бывало. — Бред… О да, всё верно, вы бредите. И вы такой горячий…

— Холмс, жемчужина! — продолжает Уотсон. Объяснить всё здесь и сейчас, срочно — невероятно важно, единственно важно. — Жемчужина убивает вас. Вас и меня. 

Холмс только смеётся — глухо, почти по-собачьи.

— Вы вспотели. Всё так, как я и думал. Вы расскажете мне, что ещё видели? — Уотсон слышит триумф в голосе друга, но не понимает, абсолютно не понимает, о чём он говорит — смысл ускользает от него. 

— Жемчужина, друг мой, — выдыхает Уотсон из последних сил, а потом, не в силах сопротивляться себе самому, он наклоняется и прикасается губами к обветренным, потрескавшимся губам Холмса и стонет — еле слышно, и руки опускает Холмсу на грудь. Потом так же быстро отшатывается, так же резко пытается встать, но его не пускают. — Уотсон?

— Отпустите, — почти рычит.

— Хм-м, — слышится в ответ.

А потом Уотсон чувствует, что его тянут на кровать, и руки Холмса перемещаются на спину, сжимают ткань пиджака, и Уотсону ничего не остаётся, кроме как навалиться на Холмса сверху, но всё ещё пытаться отстраниться, шепча сбивчиво: 

— Что вы делаете, Холмс, остановитесь, вы с ума сошли. — И когда губы Холмса прикасаются к его шее, царапают, обжигают, он может только выдавить: — Сюда же могут войти…

Холмса, кажется, это совсем не тревожит, он пытается стянуть пиджак с плеч Уотсона и только шепчет:

— Никто не войдёт, Уотсон, сюда никто не войдёт, — тяжело сглотнуть, провести языком по шее доктора, выше, к уху, втянуть в рот мочку. А потом, зло, с рычанием: — Да помогите же мне снять этот чёртов пиджак!

И Уотсон, кажется, погружается в безумие до конца — стонет сквозь сжатые зубы, приподнимается, снимает пиджак и кидает его куда-то в угол, подальше. Холмс расстегивает его рубашку, и губы его уже на ключицах Уотсона, а сквозь ткань брюк, такую ненужную, разделяющую их, Уотсон чувствует желание Холмса, чувствует, что то, что с ним происходит — и происходило раньше — взаимно, здесь и сейчас. И это позволяет ему…

_Позволь себе…_

Это позволяет ему отдаться, не чувствовать стыда, боязни, послать к чёрту все запреты и правила поведения и накинуться, наконец, на Холмса.

Он хватается за рубашку Холмса, мятую, расстёгнутую рубашку, сжимает ткань в ладонях, сгребает и вцепляется, как утопающий в спасательный круг, и сам не замечает, что трётся о бедро Холмса.

— Вы такой нетерпеливый, — шепчет Холмс прямо в ухо, задевая мочку, посылая в тело Уотсона электрические удары, от которых волосы встают дыбом. — Вы такой горячий.

_Горячий._

_Горячий._

_Горячечный бред._

— Холмс, пожалуйста, — стонет Уотсон, запрокидывает голову и ещё сильнее трётся о бедро своего друга. Друга ли? — Пожалуйста.

Кушетка слишком узкая, слишком маленькая.

— Сейчас, сейчас, подождите немного, — шепчет Холмс, стягивает с Уотсона влажную от пота рубашку, а потом наконец просовывает руку между их телами и расстёгивает штаны Уотсона, и обхватывает член — наконец-то, думает доктор. Стонет, стонет, кричит.

_Кричи громче, пусть слышат все._

— О Боже, Холмс…

_Горячечный бред._

Холмс сцеловывает крики Уотсона с его губ, он не закрывает глаза ни на мгновение, впитывает каждую эмоцию, каждую гримасу, появляющуюся на лице Уотсона, гримасу наслаждения — запретного, необходимого. Гримасу счастья — мгновенного, вечного. Он сцеловывает его крик, когда Уотсон захлёбывается в экстазе, падает вниз на грешную землю с самого пика страсти и в изнеможении расслабляется в объятьях Холмса.

— Вот и всё, — говорит Холмс почти невпопад, как кажется Уотсону. — Вот и всё, мой дорогой друг, — говорит он и тянется к трубке кальяна, чтобы вдохнуть отравленные опиумные пары. 

Уотсон поднимает голову и спрашивает:

— А… А вы?

Холмс улыбается и втягивает в лёгкие опиум.

— Что вы говорили про жемчужину? — вместо ответа спрашивает он. Уотсон тяжело сглатывает, а потом переворачивается на спину, стараясь уместиться на узкой кушетке рядом с Холмсом. Всё происходящее кажется ему глупым сном, ужасным сном, продолжением кошмаров, которые преследуют его уже несколько недель.

— Жемчужина, — говорит он. — Она приносит безумие, Холмс. Именно поэтому мы… Именно поэтому мне видится Нортон Абель, именно поэтому вы сбежали из дома сюда. Мы безумцы, Холмс, мы безумцы.

Холмс смотрит на него — глаза расширены, пот тонкими струйками стекает на обнажённую грудь — Уотсон следит за этими каплями, притягивающими его взгляд.

— Жемчужина приносит смерть, — резко бросает Уотсон, а Холмс только улыбается.

— Бред, мой дорогой друг, — отвечает он.

Уотсон смотрит пристально: зрачки Холмса расширены, губы бледные, рука, сжимающая кальянную трубку, дрожит, и в клубах дыма, заполняющих эту комнату, эту ужасную комнату, в которой безумие накрыло их с головой подобно волнам Атлантического океана, Холмс кажется Уотсону нечистью — не то привидением, не то вампиром.

— Сколько вы уже выкурили, Холмс? — спрашивает он. — Сколько вы уже находитесь здесь, в этой курильне?

_Вернись, вернись, вернись, Джон Уотсон, шепчет голос Нортона Абеля. Вернись, Джон Уотсон, таким — врачом, нормальным, обычным — ты ему не нужен._

Уотсон встряхивает головой.

— Сколько?

Холмс ухмыляется ещё шире. Уотсон хватает его левую руку, закатывает рукав и видит…

_А чего ты ожидал?_

Тонкая бледная кожа, следы уколов — бесчисленное количество, маленькие, почти зажившие точки, и другие, покрасневшие, недавние.

— Холмс… 

_Опиумные пары проникают в голову, набатом бьют в виски, пробуждают внутри что-то — страшное, липкое, возбуждающее._

_— Холмс…_

_Он наклоняется…_

Он наклоняется, прикасается к следам уколов, проводит языком по бледной коже, ощущая, как вздрагивает под этими прикосновениями Холмс. 

— Уотсон, — шепчет он и запрокидывает голову. — Уотсон…

Джон прикрывает глаза — покрывает поцелуями запястье, предплечье, кожу, кожу, бледную кожу.

— Уотсон, остановитесь! Это наркотики, Уотсон… Это не жемчужина, это наркотики.

— Что?

_Не слушай его, глупец, не слушай!_

— На Бейкер-стрит… Наркотики… Сэндфорд там. Я знал, я знал, — как в лихорадке шепчет Холмс. — Я ставил эксперимент.

— Какой эксперимент? — Уотсон определённо ничего не понимает.

— Эксперимент… Я хотел посмотреть, как действуют на вас наркотики. Я…

— О Господи Боже…

Он встаёт с кушетки — морок отступает на задний план. Он встаёт с кушетки, находит рубашку, поднимает из пыльного угла пиджак.

— Господи Боже, Холмс, как вы могли.

_Вернись. Глупец, вернись…_

Мокрое лондонское небо опадает на землю дождём. Уотсон подставляет лицо этим режущим, жалящим струям, холодом оседающим на его разгорячённой коже.

Он не застёгивает плащ и не открывает зонтик, просто идёт вперёд, куда-нибудь, подальше от курильни и Холмса, подальше от безумия.

— От чего ты хочешь убежать? — Нортон вышагивает рядом, заполняя песком лужи.

— От безумия, — отвечает Уотсон. — От Холмса, от наркотиков… От тебя, в конце концов.

— От меня ты не убежишь, я часть тебя, Джон. Худшая твоя часть, — он разражается низким горловым смехом.

— Просто уйди, — шепчет Уотсон.

— Иди на Бейкер-стрит, — говорит он, и фигура его начинает размываться струями дождя. — Там ты получишь ответы на все свои вопросы.

Смех тает в холодной мороси.

Через полчаса Джон Уотсон входит в пустую квартиру на Бейкер-стрит.

***

— Почему же ваш друг вас не спасает, а, доктор Джон Уотсон, — имя Уотсона он почти выплёвывает. — Вы ведь не догадались ещё, верно? Вы не такой смышлёный, как ваш добрый друг. Добрый друг, к которому вы пылаете страстью. Добрый друг, который обо всём догадался, но почему-то оставил вас умирать.

Он ходит вокруг стула, на котором сидит Уотсон, и песок сыпется, сыпется, сыпется как в песочных часах, на ковёр.

— Вы не нужны ему, Уотсон, — выплёвывает Нортон. — Он ставит на вас эксперименты. Вы ему не нужны.

Абель смеётся своим сухим смехом — песок пересыпается.

— И сейчас я убью вас, — отрезает Нортон.

_Я же говорил, что доберусь до тебя._

— И никакой, слышите, никакой Шерлок Холмс вам не поможет.

Тупой удар в затылок — мир плывёт перед глазами.

_Разве мёртвые могут убивать?_

***

_В голове туман, тени приближаются со всех сторон. Сквозь полупрозрачную дымку он видит силуэты, тёмные, аморфные, чувствует, как запястий касаются холодные скользкие пальцы, соскакивают, тянут вниз, вниз, вниз-вниз-вниз. Он проваливается в темноту, это ад, не иначе, это адское пламя щекочет его обнажённые ступни. Он мечтает больше никогда ничего не чувствовать, не уходить в забытье, мечтает остаться живым, как никогда раньше._

_— Господи, — шепчет кто-то рядом, голос преломляется, эхом отдаётся в ушах, отскакивает от барабанных перепонок и загнанной птицей носится по черепной коробке, отбивает непонятный ритм, бьёт, бьёт, бьёт, проламывает череп изнутри. — Господи, Уотсон._

_У него сухо в горле, и пот застилает глаза. И вокруг него носятся образы, тёмные и безучастные. Он чувствует холодное на лбу, а потом проваливается куда-то в темноту и безграничную, бесконечную пустоту._

***

— Уотсон, очнитесь.

Резкий запах нашатыря проникает в ноздри, Уотсон стонет и открывает глаза. Лицо Холмса расплывается, двоится.

— Что произошло?

Холмс помогает ему подняться, почти несёт к кровати.

— Это всё я виноват, мой дорогой друг. Надеюсь, вы простите меня когда-нибудь, — в голосе Холмса слышится вина.

— Да что, в конце концов, произошло? — повышает голос Уотсон и тут же стонет: каждое слово набатом бьёт в голове. — Постойте, я хочу узнать, но сначала я хочу компресс.

Следить за тем, как Холмс сооружает компресс, копаясь в сундучке с медикаментами, почти приятно. Видеть, как его тонкие пальцы перебирают лекарства, чуть подрагивают, путаются в бинтах.

— Сэндфорд, — говорит Холмс. — Сэндфорд, тот самый, кому принадлежал последний бюст Наполеона. Несмотря на наш с ним договор, несмотря на то, что я честно выкупил у него бюст, он решил вернуть то, что принадлежало ему по праву. Так он считал, по крайней мере.

Холодное прикасается ко лбу Уотсона, и он ненароком стонет. Пальцы Холмса оглаживают виски, чуть массируют. Разве это необходимо, думает Уотсон. Конечно, необходимо, отвечает сам себе.

— План его был почти гениален, я признаю это. И если бы не вы, мой дорогой друг, я бы вряд ли догадался обо всём так скоро, — он внезапно отнимает руки от висков Уотсона, тяжело вздыхает и отвечает уже совсем другим голосом. Голосом, в котором совсем нет триумфа. — Впрочем, это неважно, потому что я почти загубил всё своей жаждой к экспериментам, своей страстью к новым знаниям. Я, мой дорогой Уотсон, решил поставить на вас эксперимент. С помощью ухищрений Сэндфорда, конечно.

— Я ничего не понимаю, Холмс.

— Мандрагора, Уотсон, это была мандрагора. Растение, в котором содержится достаточное количество галлюциногенных веществ, чтобы свести с ума половину Лондона, не то что одного обычного доктора. А главное — это растение, как и схожую белену, можно легко добыть, если, конечно, знаешь, где искать. Сэндфорд знал. И травил нашу квартиру в течение трёх недель. 

— Но каким образом? И почему сейчас, если это так, мы сидим здесь и ничего не предпринимаем?

— Мы сидим здесь, потому что я уже исправил всё, и окна, как вы можете заметить, раскрыты настежь. Что касается способа, то здесь нет ничего нового и интересного — отравленный газ попадал к нам в гостиную через трубки, которые Сэндфорд протянул из соседней квартиры через окно. Он, видите ли, снял там жильё ещё три месяца назад. И как раз в тот момент, когда мы с вами уезжали в Шотландию, он их провёл. Всё было элементарно и гениально!

Уотсон смотрит в потолок и думает обо всём, что сказал Холмс. Тот стоит у стены, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и, кажется, чувствует себя неуверенно, кто бы мог подумать. Чувствует вину? Что-то не договаривает? Уотсон терзается сомнениями.

— Где сейчас Сэндфорд? — спрашивает он.

— Лежит связанный в гостиной, ждёт появления Лестрейда или кого там Скотланд-Ярд пришлёт в этот раз, — Холмс неопределённо машет рукой.

— Это он напал на меня?

— Да, Уотсон, да, мой друг, и если бы я повременил ещё хотя бы немного, я бы мог не успеть.

— А жемчужина?

— Забудьте о ней, умоляю вас!

— Но вы выкрали её!

— Я одолжил её у Лестрейда, чтобы заманить Сэндфорда в ловушку.

Уотсон удивлённо приподнимает брови — насколько это вообще возможно в его состоянии:

— И он вам её отдал?

— У него, знаете ли, не было выбора.

Уотсон улыбается уголками губ, и Холмс тоже слегка расслабляется. И даже позволяет себе ненадолго потерять бдительность, надеясь, что Уотсон не затронет самого главного, самого важного, самой большой ошибки Шерлока Холмса. Но…

— Холмс, — вдруг спрашивает Уотсон. — Зачем вам это было нужно?

— Что именно?

— Оставлять меня здесь, одного…

Детектив опускает взгляд и качает головой.

— Потому что я дурак, мой дорогой друг. Я ужаснейший идиот, который никогда не видел последствия влияния мандрагоры на людей. Это было очень жестоко с моей стороны — подвергать вас такому. Ещё более жестоко — оставить злосчастную жемчужину здесь, чтобы Сэндфорд во что бы то ни стало продолжил своё ужасное занятие. И самое жестокое — каждую ночь приходить сюда, но не для того, чтобы спасти вас от этого так называемого безумия, а чтобы посмотреть, как влияет на вас галлюциноген и воспрепятствовать тому, чтобы Сэндфорд проник в дом и забрал жемчужину. И если вы решите сейчас хорошенько ударить меня промеж глаз, я абсолютно не буду вам препятствовать, потому что полностью осознаю свою вину.

Уотсон улыбается последним словам и думает, что к чёрту всё, он никогда не сможет всерьёз обидеться на Холмса. Потому что Холмс — он ведь такой один, и правила, предъявляемые к обычным людям, на него не действуют. И что — о, Боже — после того, что случилось в курильне, Уотсону вообще будет сложно хоть когда-нибудь прикоснуться к лицу Холмса как-то иначе, кроме как в порыве страсти, но точно никогда — причиняя боль. И Уотсон уже открывает рот, чтобы озвучить эти свои мысли, когда в гостиной раздаётся зычный голос Лестрейда, требующего немедленного присутствия Холмса с чёрной жемчужиной или миссис Хадсон с чем-нибудь успокоительным, если первый сейчас же не окажется перед Лестрейдом.

Холмс выпрямляется, поправляет пиджак и закуривает трубку. И только после этого чинно выходит в гостиную, убеждая Лестрейда не кричать — доктору Уотсону плохо, инспектор, поймите. Уотсон улыбается ещё шире.

***

Сумерки на Бейкер-стрит приходят медленно, так же медленно, как перетекают в голове мысли доктора Уотсона. Холмс сидит у камина, курит трубку и читает газету, а Уотсон просто наблюдает за ним, сидя у открытого окна. На нём плед, а в руках — кружка горячего чая, принесённая заботливой миссис Хадсон, и Уотсону невероятно хорошо сидеть в кресле и слушать уличный гул, перешёптывание газетных листов в руках Холмса, потрескивание дров в камине.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Уотсон? — спрашивает Холмс, складывая газету.

— В сравнении с утренним моё нынешнее состояние я бы охарактеризовал как более чем удовлетворительное, — отвечает Уотсон, потягиваясь под пледом.

— А ваши галлюцинации?..

— Они больше не появлялись, — прерывает Уотсон. Говорить на эту тему ему совершенно не хочется. Холмс только кивает в ответ.

_Ты уверен?_

Уотсон глубже вдыхает свежий воздух.

— Мне кажется, нужно закрыть окно, иначе вы можете простудиться, — замечает Холмс через минуту и встаёт.

— А мне кажется, лёгкая простуда после всего произошедшего мне уже не повредит, — шутит Уотсон.

Холмс молчит и, подойдя к дальнему окну, берётся за створку.

— Я хотел спросить вас, Холмс, — Уотсон решается задать вопрос, интересующий его уже долгое время. Деликатный и, наверное, невежливый, но очень важный. — То, что произошло в курильне…

Он замечает, как рука Холмса, лежащая на створке, напрягается. Он с силой захлопывает окно — стекло дрожит.

— Я не думаю, что нам стоит говорить об этом, Уотсон, — говорит он, с силой дёргая за шпингалет.

— Но, Холмс, мне кажется…

— Не нужно, Уотсон. Вы были не в себе. Да и я тоже, признаться, не всегда мыслю здраво, когда употребляю опиум.

Он подходит к окну, рядом с которым сидит Уотсон, мешкает мгновение, что не укрывается от пристального взгляда доктора.

— И вы считаете… — начинает Уотсон и замолкает, надеясь, что Холмс продолжит. Тот молчит: молча закрывает окно, молча хватается каким-то судорожным движением за тяжёлую гардину.

— И я считаю, что вам это абсолютно не нужно, — заканчивает он, резко закрывая гардиной окно. Уотсон встаёт с кресла, отмахиваясь от лёгкого головокружения, и становится за спиной Холмса. И говорит, поражаясь собственной смелости:

— Позвольте мне самому решать.

И когда Холмс оборачивается, хватает его за запястья, удерживая, но тот и не пытается вырваться.

— Вы, мой дорогой, слишком много наделали ошибок в этом деле. Вы признаёте это сами, что делает вам честь, но вы их совершили. Не совершайте ещё одну.

И Уотсон проводит рукой по его щеке, а Холмс прикрывает глаза.

— Уотсон, я…

— Вы несносный, эгоистичный и гениальный. Я знаю, Холмс. Позволю тешить себя мыслью, что знаю вас лучше всех. И я готов терпеть вас, Холмс. Готов принимать таким, какой вы есть. Если, конечно, вы согласны.

— Значит, дело было не в наркотиках? Теперь-то с вами всё хорошо?

_В грудной клетке разгорается огонь, палит, коптит. Тени приближаются, приникают к векам, проводят нежными холодными пальцами по щеке. Запах затхлости, сырости, мертвецкий запах боли._

— Со мной всё прекрасно, — улыбается Уотсон. — Если честно, мне давно не было так хорошо.

И он замирает, ожидая вердикта. И когда Холмс коротко кивает, берёт его руку, поднимает и приникает лицом к ладони.

_Отпусти себя, Джон Уотсон, отпусти._

Холмс покрывает поцелуями его лицо, и он не успевает подумать, вовсе не хочет думать об этом странном, безумном, животном внутреннем голосе.

Поцелуи осыпают его щёки, глаза, шею, губы, поцелуи осыпают.

_Песок сыпется, как в песочных часах._

Руки Холмса распахивают полы халата, дёргают пояс, губы шепчут, стонут, прикусывают. И когда Холмс трётся о его бедро — возбуждённо, сильно, требовательно, Джон Уотсон понимает, насколько безумно то, что они творят.

_Безумие._

Говорят, безумие приходит постепенно. Оно просачивается в твою жизнь и твою кровь, порабощает разум, заставляет творить чёрте что.

У Джона Уотсона своё собственное, личное безумие, которое отравляет его кровь всё больше и больше. Имя этому безумию — мистер Шерлок Холмс.

Он не знает, что происходит с ним. Он не знает, но обещает себе разобраться.

_Это-называется-безумие, шепчет голос мёртвого Нортона в голове. Теперь ты подходишь ему, Джон. Таким ты нужен ему._

Он не знает, но хочет, чтобы безумие продолжалось.


End file.
